hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
A December To Remember
Chapter One BOB POV It was a cold, cloudy day, December 1, and I was headed home after a tiring final exam in college. Hurricane season was over, and the models were not forming any more storms. I guess it's all over. 17 named storms, 10 hurricanes, 5 major hurricanes was it. I really wanted a December Atlantic storm to form. And I really wanted it to snow. When I got home, I decided to take a nap, as I was very exhausted and tired. I woke up from the nap, and saw my local meteorologist talking about the possibility of SNOW FLURRIES tomorrow. I was beginning to get very excited! Snow? Could it be? Sadly, the meteorologist said "I don't really expect any accumulations." Well, that was a bummer. Maybe it's just another bust of a snow season for my area. I certainly hope not, but it very well could be. But the possibility of snow in December was exciting to say the least! I decided to check the 12Z GFS model run, which showed THREE INCHES of snow. The GFS has really struggled with snow accumulation totals in the past for my area, so it was almost certainly going to be wrong. That evening, I watched the weather again, and my local meteorologist changed his tune. He said "slight accumulations are possible." OMG YES! I may be able to get some slight snow accumulation! This is so exciting. We haven't had a December accumulating snow event since 2010. But then again, there's a chance it could fail, like Jonas or Helena. We'll have to wait and see what happens tomorrow. Chapter Two I woke up on the morning of December 2. It was frigidly cold. It was beginning to cloud up. It smelled like winter outside. Since it was a Saturday, I did not have to go to any classes. I pulled up the weather forecast for my area on The Weather Channel, only to see the following message. NO WAY! I always knew that The Weather Channel had a high bias in snowfall totals, but that probably means we could get an inch or two out of this system. Around 2:00 p.m. that day, I saw the first snowflake. It began to heavily snow for the next several hours. Nothing accumulated at first, as it was too warm. However, by the evening, temperatures had fallen below 32 degrees Fahrenheit, and I began to notice a light coating of snow on the ground. The snow began to fall heavier and heavier. I then turned on the weather again, and heard my local meteorologist use the term "bombogenesis." Our snowstorm was named Winter Storm Chloe! It was rapidly intensifying. Snow began to fall down at rates that I had never seen before. The snow began to pile up despite the forecasts of only minimal accumulation. I walked outside at around 11:00 p.m. that night in my snow gear. It was frigidly cold still. I put a ruler into the snow to measure an astonishing total of EIGHT INCHES! This was the most snow I have experienced in at least 15 years. While I was outside, I heard a rumble of thunder. It was THUNDERSNOW! The snow finally began to light up early Sunday morning, though, but I just saw the most significant snowfall for my area since at least 2002. Chapter Three We were snowed in the next morning. The roads were completely covered in snow. I would guess the snow would have probably stopped. With all the snow, I had somewhat forgot about the possibility that something would form in the tropics. But I checked the NHC page anyway, only to see a yellow X...right on top of where I was? I was confused. This had to be a mistake. Anxiously, I pulled up the TWO, and it read... I checked the formation chances and saw the following: 20 percent. No way would a winter storm be able to transition into a subtropical cyclone. Especially with a cold core like that! But somehow, it got a yellow X. And I am still wondering why. Category:Bobnekaro Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:Blobby, The Level 1 Girl, and HHW Series